The cold blooded killer
by Laura28182
Summary: A serial killer is attacking many young girls and detective Murrue alongside her accomplices, Mwu and Kira are on the case. But how can you catch a killer when he is the person you would least expect. Being revised ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter has been revised on 21/04/08 to enhance your reading experience. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

The body lay mangled and broken on the cement. The victim's dress had been torn off and lay ripped in the bloody mess cast aside. Deep cuts and gashes covered her body. Her pretty, pale face was bruised. Her hair was a mess. Frizzed up and soaked with blood clumping the strands together, her blonde hair now filled with sickly red streaks.

Blood was splashed high upon the walls and had pooled out around the victim endlessly, trickling into the gutter as a thin line. The only mark left behind besides the body was a signature smeared on the wall in the victims own blood. It read out the same as all the other victims who had fallen prey to the serial killer who was known as C.R. Underneath it was written Cruel revelations.

Officer Murrue gasped in horror. The girl must have only have been in her teens. Maybe sixteen at the most. The youngest victim yet. This was the most recent victim in a serial killing that was spreading fear through the city.

Mwu just arrived with the rest of the police force at the crime scene. He walked up behind Murrue and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will catch him soon. There's only so long he can evade us when the whole countries looking for him," Mwu reassured, though his grip had tightened on Murrue's shoulder slightly at the mention of the killer. "I sure hope we do," Murrue replied, turning her attention back to the crime scene as she watched a young photographer taking photos. "They're all so young," Murrue sighed quietly to herself as the girl she had been watching got up and moved to get a better angle.

* * *

The tenseness in the air seemed as thick as butter. It was intoxicating. All were shocked yet another victim had been attacked right under their noses and they were still no closer to finding the perpetrator of these vicious and inhumane acts.

The younger photographer from earlier approached the head office and walked into the chaos. She made a beeline though the mess straight to the room at the other end of the room. Telephones rang like crazy from people who believed they might have known who did this. Some officers were frantically trying to get to every phone call not wanting to miss any tip offs just in case they turned out to be vital to the case. Staff were constantly moving around to each others desks to compare notes and discuss ideas.

On the wall was a large cork board covered in photos of victims, before and after their fate. Also the location, method of killing and other important information were scribbled down on yellow stickies. Next to the cork board was a map of the city with little red pins poking out of the places that the serial killer had attacked. Just now she could see an officer adding the newest pin to the board from this mornings crime scene.

Gently resting her hand upon the door handle of the head office, she turned it and stepped inside. This room was much smaller than the other. It was much calmer and quieter, but gave off a sense that it was much more serious. It held three desks neatly positioned around the room, two of which were occupied.

At the desk at the right sat an almost thirty year old man. He had wavy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. On the desk at the center of the room was a women with a similar age. She had shoulder length brown hair and orange, crimson eyes.

These were two of the three of this districts top police, who were very well known and feared by the criminal community. They were officer Murrue Rhamious and detective Mwu La Fllaga. The absent third officer was Kira Yamato. The youngest of the group and was admired for his natural talent with solving crimes. He was away working on a case out of town. The small town had requested help from this agency.

"Miss Haw," detective La Fllaga smiled seeing the young girl enter the room. "I have the photos from the crime scene," Miriallia said pulling a handful of photos out of her bag. "Just place them on the desk," Mwu replied, brushing aside some sheets of paper and clearing some room on his desk for them.

Miriallia did so and turned to leave. She had finished her work for now, until there was another crime scene for her to photograph. This wasn't exactly the job she had hoped for when she was little on career day and said she wanted to be a photographer. Her boyfriend, Tolle had often said so too, but it gave a fair pay and she would cope with it until she could get settled into the job she wanted most: a freelance photographer. The only downside was she would often get nightmares and the crime scenes would keep flashing into them. Though they were dying down now.

* * *

"Ahhh, the warm welcome of a coffee shop," Mwu smiled walking in to the café with Murrue. It was their lunch break and since it was Mwu's turn to decide where they were going to eat, this was where he chose.

After collecting there drinks from the counter, Mwu and Murrue took a seat by the window, sinking into the soft, comfy chairs. "This is nice isn't it," Mwu asked. "Well, its not my ideal place," Murrue replied.

"Whats wrong with it? I thought you liked coffee?" "Well I did until I met Mr Waltfeld. He gives me coffee so often it makes me feel sick. I don't know how to turn it down when he loves it so much and looks at me expectantly. I just seems rude to do so," said Murrue, looking down at her mug of coffee on the table in front of her.

Do you remember that case. You know the one. It took ages to solve and you had to leave town for a while. When you were out of the picture he would bring me to a different coffee shop everyday." Mwu at this remark began choking on his drink, coughing and spluttering. After he recovered he asked, "you're kidding me. He still is trying to get with you!"

"Don't worry. I don't like him as a lover," Murrue replied giving Mwu a look. "Hey, who said I liked you as a lover?" "OK fine then," Murrue huffed, "maybe I'll except one of his date invites." Mwu for the second time choked on his coffee.

"Come on . We should get going. I think you have spluttered enough coffee down your front for one day. We have work to do," Murrue said getting up. "Stupid serial killer. I look forward to putting him behind bars. Then we can finally breath freely," Mwu said in a dark tone. "Yes. That will be a day for us all the look forward to," agreed Murrue.

* * *

His lips tugged into a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes which were usually covered with a mask, but since he was in public he wore a large pair of black sun glasses to conceal the larger part of his face.

He watched as the young women and the blonde haired male got up in the coffee shop and prepared to leave. "It looks like I have found my next victim," he murmured darkly before turning to walk away to plot further how he could achieve this…

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I did a similar story last year for an English assignment. Though I'm rewriting it from memory cause I never ended up getting it back. Its longer, better written and now filled with Gundam SEED characters. Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter has been revised on 22/04/08 to enhance your reading experience. **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Murrue was exhausted. She had worked many late nights and started early in the mornings. Still she had no further leads in the killings. It seemed that the killer was always a step ahead and was very careful not to leave a single shred of evidence behind. No weapons. No footprints. No DNA. Not even a strand of hair. Every turn they took was just a dead end.

They were quickly running out of hints; none which had proved anything or gotten them any closer. Although no one wanted to say it, it seemed this case had turned cold. Not for the lack of trying though or the lack of crime scenes. Another two young girls, one sixteen the other eighteen had both been found killed in the past week.

Murrue had to give it to him. He was an evil mastermind. A criminal whose intellect and cunning was superior to all the other criminals they had dealt with in the past.

Murrue's head was resting on her desk. She tilted her head to the side to see that the time was already ten o-clock. There was only one or two other police officers still in the building. Most, mainly the women, as a precaution, made it a habit to go home before the sun set in fear they may be the next victim. She couldn't blame them. It was a smart idea and something she should probably do too but being her she knew she couldn't go home early when she could be staying to try and work further on the case. She couldn't stand the thought of all those innocent girls and women being killed for nothing more than enjoyment.

The door made a soft creak as it slide open. Soft foot steps sounded from the floor heading towards her but Murrue was too tired to notice. Sympathetic violet eyes looked down at his work mate who was half asleep on the desk.

Leaning forward he gave her a sharp tap on the shoulders to wake her. Murrue almost jumped out of her skin from fright, just noticing she was not alone in the room.

Automatically her hand dived for the gun in the holster at her waist. She quickly drew it out and pointed it at the offender. She looked at him and realised it was just Kira. The poor kid looked scared out of his wits.

"Oh sorry Kira," Murrue said apologetically, sliding the gun back into the holster. "That's ok," Kira said in a quaky voice, running his hand through his hair. "What are you doing in the office so late. Shouldn't you be home by now. There is a serial killer on the loose and its not safe to be out at this time of the night," Kira said concerned. "You can talk. What are you doing here at this time?" "I just got back and decided to drop by to pick up a few files. Anyway I suppose I shouldn't be surprised . You always stay back late Miss Murrue."

"So how was the case. Did you solve it," Murrue asked. "Yes. It turned out it was the butcher and he had been hiding the bodies in the freezer," Kira said in a slightly disgusted voice and recoiling a bit when he said it.

"Oh how original. I never would have thought of looking there. Its too obvious," Murrue said thoughtfully. "That's the point. We looked everywhere but there. Luckily for us a member of the team was feeling hot on one of the days so he stepped inside to cool off and yeah. I'm sure you can work out what happened from there."

"Come on. I'll drop you home Miss Murrue. You look exhausted," Kira offered taking note of the big bags under Murrue's eyes and the red mark on her cheek from when she was resting on the desk some files had been on it.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I will be fine." Kira gave her a look that said stop lying but she shook her head. She didn't want to be any trouble. "I'll be fine," she said in an affirmative voice so he wouldn't argue with her decision.

* * *

The night air was cold and sharp. Her breathe fogged up in front of her. Murrue set her pace at a fast walk. The streets were very dark and the few street lights down the road shone dimly flickering on and off. In the distance she could her a dog howling that echoed though the empty, late night streets.

Murrue was feeling a sense of foreboding and was beginning to have second thoughts about turning down Kira offer. This was really creeping her out. She had that unnerving feeling that someone was watching her from the shadows, just out of sight.

She stopped as she heard rustling in an alleyway she was passing and froze. She turned and looked at the alleyway. It was still and unmoving. Suddenly the rustling picked up and a cat came rushing out of it and brushed past her ankles. It's green eyes were widened in fear. Murrue watched the cat run down the street and turned to look back at the alley.

He stepped back pressing himself against the wall hiding in the shadows, hoping that she wouldn't come looking down the alley. If she did it would wreck his plans. 'Damn cat' he thought.

'I wonder what scared it so,' Murrue thought walking towards the alley. She stopped and stared down it. In the many shadows there was no movement but that feeling was still nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that something was not right. Deciding the faster she got home the better off she would be. She turned and continued her fast pace.

The figure in the shadows stepped out and watched the distressed women almost running out of the street and took off in a fast pace following her. His aim for tonight was to find out where she lived.

He loved killing but as he did it more he found it less and less thrilling. Torture was fun for a while but he soon got sick of it too. It was dragged out and messy. He tried different types of weapons but still preferred the knife. He found the worst killing device was a chainsaw. He had watched 'chainsaw massacre' on channel ten one night and it had given him some ideas but in the end it was too messy as well. Blood sprayed everywhere, even on him. He hadn't appreciated having to scrub the stains out of his clothing the next day, when instead he could be doing better things.

The solution to his boredom was to get to know the victim. It made just that much more delightful when he did. It brought back that feeling of excitement. Yes, it was more dangerous for him that the police might pick up on it. Witnesses seeing him with the victims before they died but that made it all the more interesting. He enjoyed out doing the police and eluding that officer just to prove he was the better out of the two.

* * *

He smiled as she reached her home. It was a pretty nice home too. Large house with a spacious yard filled with many pretty flowers. He averted his eyes to the number on the mail box. 39. He quickly memorized the number and the street name and turned to take his leave.

He felt satisfied. Contented with his nights work. Tomorrow he was to make his first interaction with Miss Murrue, the interest of his mortal enemy and brother, Mwu La Fllaga.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Hope you liked it. If you haven't figured it out the man is Rau. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cars sat bumper to bumper down the busy street and people bustled around on the pavement moving to and from their destinations as shops lined either side of the road and apartments towered high.

Murrue pushed her way though the crowd, tightly holding a dossier of files in her arms making her way towards the office. She had chosen to walk since the radio had reported that there were traffic jams and it was also one of the peak hours when many were driving to their work or dropping their children off at school.

Murrue stumbled as one forceful person in particular bumped hard into her, knocking her files out of her arms sending them falling to the ground. Bobbing down to start picking up her files, she notices another hand other then hers also picking up the files. Once all the files had been retrieved she stood up.

"I believe these are yours," came a sly voice handing Murrue the hand full of files he had picked up. "Oh, thank you," Murrue replied taking the files off him. "So are you a part of the police force?" "What makes you say that," Murrue said startled. "Just by looking at the files. I doubt some average civilian has records like those." "Yes, I suppose your right. I'm a detective at the police force."

"So have you had any leads with this serial killer as to whom the culprit is?" Rau asked, beginning to walk down the pathway, Murrue along side him. Shooting him a sharp look, Murrue took a closer look at her companion. He seemed familiar yet from where she didn't know. "What is your name?" Murrue asked not wanting to talk to a complete stranger about such matters. Her companion stopped and observed her for a bit before it seemed he had come to a decision and he continued walking beside her. "Its Le Creuset, Rau Le Creuset."

"Well Rau, its been a pleasure talking to you but this is my stop." " No, its been my pleasure. I insist that we meet again. How about lunch? Say twelve thirty at the coffee shop about a block from here. Good bye for now then." "Hey wait a sec never agreed to…" Murrue started but Rau had already turned and began to walk off, a smirk pasted on his pale face once he had turned away.

"What a strange person," Murrue murmured to herself watching his retreating back.

---

"So kid, great work on the case. The butcher. I would never have seen it coming. But that's why your one of our best officers," Mwu congratulated Kira, his hand patting the younger boy's shoulder. "But Mwu. Weren't you listening it was a fluke we…" "Don't deny it. I won't hear another word in protest," Mwu cut in, "and to celebrate we can go out to lunch at this nice place I know."

"Oh hey Murrue," Kira smiled seeing Murrue watching the two of them. "Morning Kira," Murrue replied giving him a small smile. "Nice to see you," Mwu smiled getting up to walk to Murrue. "I was just saying to the kid that we should go out to lunch in celebration that he solved that hard case he was working on."

"Oh I'm sorry Mwu, but I'm busy at lunch. I'm meeting someone…" "What!" Mwu said sharply. "Who is it!" "Well… hes a guy I met this morning. He was strange but charming in his own way" Murrue said thoughtfully. "What was his name," Mwu said still looking suspicious.

"He said that it was Rau.." "What! What did he look like! Did he wear a mask. And was his last name Creuset!!!" Mwu practically yelled looking shocked and angry at the same time. Murrue just stared, why was Mwu getting so flustered and stirred up by her just going to a simple lunch. "His name was something like that. And no, he didn't wear a mask, just a large pair of sunglasses. Why, do you know him?" "Nah I'm probably just mistaking him for someone else. Just be careful alright. Its not safe at the moment."

---

Once Murrue had exited the door for lunch Mwu subconsciously continued staring there until a small giggle interrupted his train of thought. He turned at looked at his workmate sitting at the desk across the other side of the room giggling.

"Now whats so funny?" Mwu said. "You really like her don't you," said Kira, noticing Mwu heat up a little bit and burst out laughing now. "Is that why you were getting so flustered. You were jealous!"

"Hey looks whose talking. The boy who dated a slut and got cheated on," Mwu bit back, a little more harshly then he had intended. Kira instantly sobered up, his eyes widened and shiny and his lip quivering. "Now kid I didn't mean it like that. Please cheer up," Mwu pleaded seeing the water works starting up. 'Or Murrue will kill me' Mwu thought quietly to himself.

"I'm going for my lunch break too," Kira said quietly, excusing himself. Kira quickly left too leaving Mwu alone in the office. "Damn," said Mwu banging his fist against his desk. 'Why did I have to say that,' Mwu thought, feeling disgusted with himself to bring up something that still was hurting Kira.

Sighing Mwu heaved himself up off the chair and wandered over to the filing cabinet to grab some more files and continue a day of frustration and failure on the case that was seemingly impossible to solve.

---

Murrue walked down the streets and around the corner to the small coffee shop of which the man she had met earlier mentioned. As it drew into sight she could see a figure leaning against one of the windows of the front of the shop. His soft blonde hair shining in the sunlight and his large black sunglasses glinting. Recognizing him she picked up her pace and walked towards him.

Turning Rau noticed his companion heading towards him and he stepped away from the glass and hitched a silky smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you decided to show up," was the first thing Rau said as she stopped in front of him. "Why wouldn't I?" Murrue replied, confused. Rau simply smirked, "shall we get some lunch then?" Grabbing her hand gently and guiding her too the front door where he stopped and held it open for her. "Ladies first." "Why thank you," Murrue blushed, giving him a shy smile and walking into the coffee shop.

The heavy scent of coffee beans hung in the air and the soft murmur of people talking filled the shop as they sat on comfy stools at small round tables sipping their cups of coffee.

"Why don't you tell me what you would like and wait for me at a table," Rau offered, guiding Murrue to an empty table waiting for her to take a seat. "What would you like?" he asked once she was seated. " A café latte please," Murrue replied. Rau nodded to indicate that he had heard and walked off to the bar to get their drinks.

Murrue sat shyly with her legs together leaning to the side of the chair, her back slightly arched forward and a hand to her mouth where she nibbled one of her long nails, a slight shade of red on her soft cheeks.

Rau returned holding a tray which had two coffees sitting on it and two plates each with a slice of cake sitting on them, one an orange cake with fine orange peel sprinkled over the top the other a rich mud cake with cream and strawberries. He gave Murrue her coffee and the orange cake while he kept his, the mud cake.

The two talked and talked what they were saying moved from topic to topic, weather -food - life - jobs - detective work and the conversation turned to the topic of the recent serial killer on the loose. Murrue infatuated with Rau by now, his charm, sly smile and mysterious personality, she let a little more slip than what she should have.

"So have you got any leads on the case yet?" "Very few. I personally think this is going to be the most difficult case to solve in many years. He's so smart. He covers up every shred of evidence and makes sure to cover and erase every single one of his footsteps behind him. It's like he is always a step ahead of us"

"Really?" Rau said, a smug smile pasted on mouth, "so hes an evil genius?" "Yes. If that's how you would like to put it. That's how I think of him too." Rau although he wasn't showing it too much was soaking in all the compliments. It was a rare occasion when he was told to his face how brilliant he was and how great he was with his work, if you would call it work.

"I've heard you say that it is a he who is doing all the killing. What is there to prove that it is a man doing the killing and not a women when there is such little evidence?" "Well," Murrue started, " that was a find credited to the forensic department of the force. When they were going over the bodies in some there were traces of semen found and it appeared that some had been raped proving this was the work of a male."

Straightening up Rau tensed slightly, tight lipped. 'How could he have made such a error of judgment. Of course they would do a check over the corpses and find his seed,' Rau thought quickly, the information running through his head at a hundred miles per hour. Murrue who hadn't appeared to have noticed Rau's reaction to her statement continued, "but sadly this didn't help us at all since we still have no idea who it belongs too, because there were no matches on the police data base and its ridiculous to check every male in the country. Now that's just unrealistic. Think of how much it would cost and how much work it would be!" At this comment Rau didn't feel at all comforted, he was still at risk. That was the last time he was ever going to rape a victim again.

"Are you ok," Murrue asked seeing Rau looking rather distracting and being silent. For a few moments Rau remained silent then he turned his head to face her again. "Thank you for going out to lunch with me but I must be going," he said, already getting up off his stool.

"Can I have your mobile. I'll give you my number so we can meet again." "Oh," Murrue said, surprised by his sudden departure. "I'll just," she started leaning over to her hand bag and rummaging through it to find her mobile phone. Once she had found it she pulled it out and passed it too him. He quickly pressed and series of numbers into the phone before handing it back to Murrue. "I'll see you round then. I look forward to our next meeting," he said simply and then getting up and leaving the coffee shop his coffee still half full and cake unfinished sitting on the table.

---

****

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took me so long to get round to doing it.

And the number Rau gave her was one of his various numbers because he has multiple mobiles checked out in different identities so it would be difficult to track him down by his mobile phone.

Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks alot **Infinite sky**** for the reviews and reading my story cause I you weren't reading it I would have deleted it by now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The clock ticking, cars outside on the busy street and papers rustling was about the only noise to be heard in the head office.

Kira sat quietly keeping to himself, his head down and bangs hanging over his face, hiding it from view. Murrue distracted and spaced out. A blush tinting her cheeks leaning her head on her hand scrolling through the numbers on her mobile phone wondering if she should give him a call. Mwu, ignored by both his companions sat restlessly, fidgeting and shuffling around a lot.

He was dying to know how lunch went. It just kept bugging him. Mwu let out a long sigh and pulled out another picture from the crime scene. This one wasn't one that their young photographer had taken but it was one that a spectator took minutes after the crime had occurred. Mwu sat glanced at it for what seemed the one hundredth time.

His weary eyes looked over the picture. A young female lying on the pavement outside a small corner shop. She had reddish pink hair that was short and one small bang poked out. The clothes, now destroyed and blood soaked were a short pink skirt and a red shirt.

He was about to put the picture away when he noticed the other figure in the picture. This figure was most likely just a bystander who had stumbled upon the crime scene. It appeared to be a male, with long blonde hair and wearing a pair of large sunglasses, Mwu gasped out loud. Both Murrue and Kira were shaken out of their reverie and looked up at Mwu.

Mwu jumped up and practically ran to the filing cabinet, pulled it open and yanked out some of the other photos taken of the crime scenes. "Whats up Mwu," Murrue said to the unsettled officer. Mwu ignored both the staring occupants and continued rummaging through the filing cabinet in a total frenzy.

Mwu yanked out the files he was looking for and hurried back to his desk and spread them out there. He sat down at the desk and began sorting through the files feverishly, still giving no explanation for his behavior and slightly disturbing the other two.

Kira was first to get up and he walked to Mwu's desk, Murrue following his lead. They stood speculating whether Mwu had finally cracked but then, after much searching Mwu looked up, his eyes hard yet triumphant and shining with pride.

"I know who the killer is!" Mwu smiled with relief. "Who?" cried Murrue, eyes wide. "What is there name, where do they live and when are we going to arrest them?" Said Kira slamming his hands down onto Mwu's desk.

Mwu picked up a photo with his hand and showed the two of the. "Do you see this man," he said pointing to a figure in the photo. "He appear in about four photos of the crime scenes," Mwu picked up another three photos and lay them on the table, one next to another and sure enough the mysterious figure was in all four of them.

"Wow Mwu," said Murrue picking up one of the photos to have a closer look, "what took us so long to notice this. It should have been easy to spot." "Tell me about it," replied Mwu. "I think we should send these to the lab so they can be enhanced ion quality so experts can check that this is the same person in each of these photos," came Kira. "Well then, What are we waiting for?" said Mwu scooping up the photos.

---

Murrue sat waiting in her lounge room. She wore a pretty red dress. Her lips shone with red lip stick and eyelashes thick with mascara. And her hair out and brushed neatly. In her hands she clutched a dark, leather purse.

Ding, dong. Came the sound of her door bell. Murrue smiled and got up, hurrying to the front door. She turned the silver door knob and opened the door to be greeted with her boyfriend, Rau.

"Evening beautiful young lady," Rau said silky, lifting her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon it. "Shall we get going. The night awaits us."

Rau guided Murrue to his car; a sleek, black Porsche which was parked in the street. Nearby the car was a couple of teenagers checking it out and putting their hands all over it. A scowl formed upon what was visible of Rau's face.

Rau had the erge to just go and break those hoodlums necks and snap them clean in half, but he knew that wasn't an option with Murrue watching. It took all of Rau's self control to resist breaking there necks instead he just yelled at them and they were scared off. Murrue couldn't blame the kids for running. Rau could definitely be a bit scary at times, not to mention strange and sometimes just plain random.

He walked around to the passengers side and pulled open the door waiting for Murrue to step inside. "Thank you," Murrue smiled, blushing as she took her seat inside the fancy car.

---

Rau pulled up outside a large fancy restraunt. He walked to the front of the restraunt and handed the keys to the chaffer standing at the front. "Please take care not to scratch it or you will be paying for the repairs," drawled Rau. The chaffer visibly gulped.

He looked to be in his mid twenties. He head soft brown eyes and wavy green hair. "Yes sir," he replied saluting Rau and he had a slight spring to it as he did.

Rau sighed, frustrated and muttered something about incompetent fools before turning to Murrue and hitching his silky smile back onto his pale lips. "Come. Lets not waste our time with fools, but with each other." Murrue put her hand in his and was being pulled along. Murrue, her mouth agape and cheeks cherry red was swept off her feet by his gentlemanly manners and charm. How did she get her hands on such a nice guy, the whole idea seemed somewhat…surreal.

Once inside Murrue looked around. The farther wall was made of glass, looking out over a beautiful lake that rippled and shone under the bright moon light and starry sky. To the left was a bar, the back all lined with expensive bottles of wine and many shining wine glasses sat side by side. To the right was the door to the kitchen, where many waiters passed in and out carrying either empty dishes or plates of food.

Standing out the front was an usher dressed in a black tux that was matching to the chaffer out the front. He had silky blue hair that shone in the restraunts light and a handsome face with beautiful emerald eyes too top it off. He appeared to be very young; much younger than the chaffer out the front. Most likely he was in his late teens, if not slightly younger.

"How may I be of assistance to you this evening, sir and madam," the usher said politely. "A table for two reserved under the name Creuset," replied Rau. The usher flipped through some papers and sat them back down. "Very well sir. If you will please follow me," the usher said pulling out two menus and began walking towards the glass window.

He stopped at a table marked with reserved sitting up against the window. "Here is your table for tonight. The waiter will soon take your orders. Have a pleasant evening," he said smiling.

The usher stood around to the side of the table pulled out a chair waiting for Murrue to take her seat. After they were both seated he set down the menus at the table and pulled out a box of matches and lit the candle that sat on the table. He removed the reserved marker on the table and turned and walked back to his post waiting for the next lot of guests.

"It's a lovely restraunt isn't it," said Rau breaking the silence. Murrue hadn't any idea what to say. She was still overwhelmed with the idea of it all.

Rau sighed and stared dreamily into space. Murrue smiled seeing her boyfriend wasn't too bored, unknowing of what he was smiling about. In Rau's head ran around many plots of what to do with Murrue. He wanted something that would devastate Mwu. Maybe a torture…? Nah. He needed something so sick to make even the tough, legendary police officer Mwu crack.

"Excuse me. Have you decided what you would like to order yet?" came a shy female voice. Rau placed in their orders and the night carried on.

---

Mwu drove his car to Murrue's house. He wanted to discuss their new discovery in the case in further detail and he just wanted to spend some time with her as well, since she was his closest friend and the person he cared for the most.

He stopped in the street outside Murrue house and saw that there appeared to be Murrue and someone else standing on the doorstep. He squinted hard so he could see more details of the shadowed figures.

Rau smiled and cupped his hand on Murrue cheek. His eyes darted to the side and saw car on the road that he knew was Mwu's. Just to piss Mwu off he looked into Murrue eyes and she looked back up at him at his hidden eyes behind he sunglasses.

"Murrue," Rau started in a charming voice, "thank you for this evening." And with that he pressed his lips up against Murrue's.

Mwu didn't know what struck him but a stab of pain and jealousy seared through his heart. Not wanting to watch it for another second of it, he put his foot down on the accelerator and drove off as fast as he could. His heart pounding in his ears.

"Rau," Murrue blushed, staring up into his face. "Good night then," Rau replied leaving her, smiling. 'Mwu sure hadn't taken that too well,' silently thought Rau, as he smirked.

---

**Sigh Rau is such a gentleman, except for the whole killing thing but anyway…**

**I hope this chapter was up to scratch. The police are cracking down on Rau Probably not too many chapters left. **

**Thanks alot for the reviews from Infinite sky** **and Rey Za Burrel-ess. **

**And sorry I didn't get around to updating this sooner. If you want a quicker update I would advise reviewing otherwise I don't get the motivation to write it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Mummy," a little Mwu of five cried out. "What is it darling," came her sweet reply. "Rau took my chocolate and now he is eating it." "Sorry Hon. Mummy is on the phone with work right now. I'll play with you a little later." "But he won't return it, mummy make him give it back!" "I'm sorry Hon but some things you have to do yourself. Mummy is busy with work right now."_

_---_

_The red flames streamed into the dark sky from the mansion which was alight. Many shrieks and screams were sounded above the sirens of the fire brigade as they rushed in to extinguish the flames. Also one unforgettable line one lady screaming , " the master and his wife are still inside the house."_

_The twelve year old Mwu stared in horror at what had been his house, was now a ball of flames. Everything that he had cared about was now burning away in minutes. _

_---_

"_Hey Mwu you hungry," sneered Rau, and his other large friends behind him sniggered. "You hungry for a knuckle sandwich?" An thirteen year old Mwu lay weakly, hurting on the ground, unable to fight back with what seemed like a broken his wrist. Raising his hands to defend his face from his brothers incoming attack. And smack, a strong fist met his jaw. Blood dribbled out the side of his mouth as tears leaked out of his eyes. "Where is mummy now, cry baby."_

_---_

Kira sat quietly at his desk. He was the last one left in his section the office. Murrue had gone out for a date and he had dismissed Mwu since his shuffling about and constant questions about how Murrue was going was getting him distracted and it was very irritating.

His violet eyes scanned over the file that Mwu had compiled about this Rau character. And the information on his personality seemed to fit that of a person who was doing the killings. It wasn't a mystery why Mwu had never mentioned him. He too wouldn't have told anyone if he had a sibling like this one. Supposedly every family had to have a black sheep though.

He smiled slightly thinking of his boyish sister. She was probably more manly than he was, something he was still to ashamed to admit.

"So," Kira said out loud , " Mwu suspects this man to be the killer. And that this man is his brother who he also suspects to be Murrue's new boyfriend." After saying it out loud it sounded pretty bad. His pupils contracted when he suddenly realized, Murrue had t be the next murder victim and that she was alone with him right now at this current moment. Without another moments thought Kira jumped up as though he had been given an electric shock.

He grabbed his car keys a rushed to the door. He had to get that man. Even if it were merely suspicions he was acting upon he didn't want to take any chances, especially when it involved Murrue, one of his closest friends. This meant that Mwu was involved too, since he cared so much for her.

----

As he gripped the wheel a little tighter and pushed his foot down on the accelerator to speed away. Seeing that man kiss someone he longed to hold was pretty bad but what made it even worse what that he looked just like his brother Rau.

At the start when Murrue had first described this man there was something about it that had seemed irksome. Now his suspicions were confirmed. That man had to be his brother. And all things were currently pointing to Rau being the killer just by judging the appearance of that man from the photos. And knowing his brother he wouldn't put it past him.

As his temper died down a little it was quickly replaced with worry. He had left Murrue will a serial killer. A serial killer. This sentence floated in and out of his thoughts. Until it really struck him, a sudden realization.

He jammed on the brakes to stop, the car's tires screeched as he went into a slide across the road, and finally coming to a halt in the middle of a cross section in the road. Mwu breathed a deep breath, sitting in silence until he heard the sounds of horns blaring and tires screeching he looked out his right window to see two bright lights racing to him, getting closer and larger by the second.

There was smashing, grinding and metal crunching and then nothing as the world faded to black.

---

**Yo, long time no write. Sorry for the short chapter, but it gets to the point. I didn't want to add much more because I wanted that to remain at the end as a cliffhanger. **

**And thank you to Infinite sky for a review again. I don't think anyone else in reading this story are they, well tell me if you are. Please review **


End file.
